


Первое свидание (на которое Кей не рассчитывал)

by Aya_Koshkina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mini, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Koshkina/pseuds/Aya_Koshkina
Summary: Как правило что-то хорошее происходит тогда, когда ты к этому не готов.Продолжение фика "Подозреваемый на день"





	

Кей зачем-то приглаживает волосы и одергивает пиджак, чтобы не морщился, но нервозность это не уменьшает. В отдельной кабинке семейного ресторана чистота и уют, которые портит уродливый росплеск пролившегося кофе. Кей переставляет чашку, чтобы его прикрыть и чуть не сшибает ее снова — телефон под рукой вибрирует входящим звонком.

На экране высвечивается имя Ямагучи и Кей пару раз сглатывает прежде чем взять трубку.

— Цукишима-кун? — зовет его Ямагучи, пытаясь перекричать уличный шум. — Я почти на месте. Ты еще ждешь?

— Жду, — выдавливает Кей и замолкает.

Общение с людьми никогда не было его сильной стороной. В агентстве он занимается аналитической работой в основном, а с клиентами общается начальник отдела. Кея устраивает такой расклад — никто не мешает ему делать свою работу, не лезет под руку с ненужными советами и не демонстрирует чудеса дедукции. Так повелось еще со старшей школы — общению с людьми он предпочитал выгрузки кодов и перемаргивающееся нутро компьютера.

 

Ямагучи вваливается в уединенный кабинет, принося с собой запах улицы и сырых опавших листьев. Кей подбирает один, красный и резной, и задумчиво разглаживает по столешнице. С появлением Ямагучи ему совсем нечего сказать. Слова мешаются в голове и горле, Кей запивает их остывшим горьким кофе и подталкивает меню к усевшемуся Ямагучи.

— Я ничего не заказывал без тебя, — поясняет он и смыкает пальцы в замок.

«Ты не выходишь у меня из головы» — он уже может это сказать или еще подождать? Кей вздыхает, стараясь не привлекать внимание Ямагучи, и прикусывает заусенец на большом пальце. Они не виделись с тех пор, как закончилось дело, и все это время Кей маялся — позвонить или нет? Написать сообщение? Отправить электронное письмо?

Проблему решил сам Ямагучи одним коротким телефонным звонком. Кей согласился не раздумывая, записал на распечатанном отчете адрес и на секунду залип на улыбку в чужом голосе. Память сразу подкинула образ улыбающегося Ямагучи с мелкими морщинками на переносице и ямочкой на левой щеке.

Ямагучи чем-то зацепил его. Дело не в открытой улыбке и спокойном признании своей ориентации — таких людей Кей видел и до него. Довольных своей жизнью, счастливых, наблюдающих за волнением общественного мнения вокруг себя. Но Ямагучи… Другой. Он словно зеркальное отражение самого Кея — смуглая кожа против светлой, жесткие прямые волосы против непослушных и мягких светлых, открытый и любопытный взгляд против скептичного прищура.

Кей поправляет очки на вспотевшей переносице, пытаясь включиться в ненавязчивую болтовню Ямагучи.

— Я, по правде говоря, думал ты откажешься, — Ямагучи умудряется смотреть на него, отслеживая реакцию, диктовать заказ подоспевшей официантке и проглядывать бесконечные уведомления в телефоне.

Кей хмурится — Ямагучи слишком прямолинейный. Ему гордость не позволит признаться, что с их последней переписки он не мог найти себе места. Кей не всегда честен с собой, но не в этом случае. Ямагучи его… интересовал. Не как объект наблюдения по работе, не как возможный подозреваемый, а как человек. Ямагучи Тадаши, двадцать четыре года, день рождения — десятого ноября, в старшей школе состоял в волейбольном клубе, но в университете забросил. Кей знает о нем многое, но все это не то. Он не знает самого Ямагучи и это не дает ему покоя.

— Почему я должен был отказаться? — спрашивает он и подавляет желание глаза.

— Ну… Потому что общение со мной было работой? Ты ведь так и не объяснил мне ничего толком. Про расследование я знаю, директор вызвал к себе в тот же день, — Ямагучи отпивает пива и прокручивает стакан по столешнице, оставляя влажный след. — А ты пропал.

— Я не знал, как тебе все объяснить, — Кей хмурится и не сводит взгляда с мокрых кругов на темном дереве. — Общение с людьми никогда не было моей сильной стороной.

— О, это я заметил! — смеется Ямагучи и улыбается своим мыслям.

У него ласковая, немного робкая улыбка и Кей старается запомнить ее до каждой черточки — от немного перекошенного уголка рта до мягкого света, который при этом появляется в глазах Ямагучи.

За двадцать четыре года Кей влюблялся всего два раза, но это состояние восторженной беспомощности ни с чем не перепутать. Оно немного пугает, но сейчас — глядя на улыбающегося Ямагучи, старающегося скрыть свою нервозность, — он решает, что оно того стоит.

— Ты не выходишь у меня из головы, — решается он и поднимает глаза на Ямагучи, встречая его растерянный взгляд.

Ямагучи сглатывает и Кей видит это как в макросъемке — поджимается нижняя губа, которая оказывается полнее верхней, дергается вверх-вниз кадык, а к щекам приливает кровь. Румянец расползается по скулам, делая веснушки еще заметнее, когда Кей дотрагивается до замерших пальцев.

Кожа у Ямагучи сухая и теплая, совсем не похожая на мягкую и гладкую женскую. Кей замечает обкусанный заусенец на указательном пальце и даже это ему кажется милым — что у них одна привычка на двоих. Ямагучи молчит, пальцы под ладонью Кея немного подрагивают, а тишина в маленькой кабинке кажется оглушительной.

— Я правильно тебя понимаю? — спрашивает Ямагучи тихим, очень серьезным голосом и наклоняется над столом. — Ты не в чем меня не подозреваешь сейчас?

Кей теряется. Ямагучи не шутит, это видно по легкому прищуру и потемневшим глазам. Он качает головой в отрицании и отнимает руку за секунду до того как входит официантка с заказанной едой. Они в молчании ждут пока она расставит миски и удалится — Кей пытается призвать все свое красноречие, а Ямагучи снова утыкается в телефон.

— Если ты сейчас серьезно, — начинает Ямагучи сразу как за ней задвигается ширма, — то я поцелую тебя. Сегодня же.

Кею хочется смеяться — слишком уж серьезное, суровое даже, лицо у Ямагучи.

— Я согласен, — улыбается он, хотя в животе мутит от страха и предвкушения.

 

Они прогуливаются до жилого комплекса Ямагучи — через оживленный проспект и маленький парк, заметенный резными листьями клена различных оттенков. Кей чувствует себя школьником, ему хочется взять Ямагучи за руку, но он не решается. Вокруг люди, Ямагучи здоровается с кем-то и помогает маленькой старушке спуститься с короткой лестницы.

Они доходят до прозрачных дверей в полном молчании, но Кею уютно — он не чувствует настойчивой необходимости говорить, хотя что-то горячее под ребрами толкается и рвется наружу. Скоропостижная третья влюбленность Цукишимы Кея.

— Ты всегда такой молчаливый на свиданиях? — спрашивает у него Ямагучи, отвлекая от раздумий, и удивленно фыркает.

Кей чувствует, как лицо заливает краска — под светом фонаря это наверняка очень хорошо видно. Ямагучи смеется, огладывается по сторонам и прикладывает холодную ладонь к щеке Кея.

— Ты не думал, что это свидание? — спрашивает Ямагучи и кладет вторую ладонь на плечо Кея, даже сквозь ткань плаща обдавая теплом.

— Как-то не рассчитывал, — бурчит Кей, пытаясь скрыть свою неловкость.

Ямагучи улыбается, снова стреляет по сторонам взглядом и приподнимается на носках. Кей перехватывает его за локти, но не отстраняется. Касание обветренных теплых губ легкое и ненавязчивое. Ямагучи отклоняется, большим пальцем проводит вдоль нижней губы Кея и тихо счастливо смеется.

У их первого поцелуя привкус горького кофе и нефильтрованного пива из семейного ресторанчика неподалеку.


End file.
